The Tale of the Dovahtheif
by Cjjansen95
Summary: my playthrough, with some roleplaying spice. with added romance of DB and saphire
1. Chapter 1

Today today is the day. Today is the day I finally get to leave this godforsaken jail. Today is the day I'm released from Bruma prison. My body has grown weaker in here, and my skills have probably list their edge, I can only remember two of my spells, and I can't hold them as long as I used to be able to. 8 years. 8 years in prison for stealing the blacksmiths armory key and trying to make off with all his fancy elven equipment. Admittedly, not my best plan.

My client had demanded all or nothing, so I took all. Let me tell you, stealing 600 lbs worth of equipment can really slow you down. I didn't make 8 feet past the gate before the guard caught me. I dropped the shit and ran, ran, ran. I ran straight to the guild. They made a deal with the guard, me and 5000 gp in exchange for him looking the other way. He took it. Damn traitors, I'd nev... actually I would have done the same.

The guard, with distaste in his eyes finally unlocked my cell. I ran up, gave her a big hug, and swiftly took his coin pouch. Unfortunately, my skills were worse than i thought, and he noticed. In an angry fit, he pushed me off, and socked me right in the face.

When I awoke, I found myself in a nasty, wet pile of straw in some farmers pig pen. I recognized the farm as a landmark near the entrance to the Bruma chapter of the Cyrodil Thieves Guild.

After a few hours of searching, I managed to locate the shadow mark leading to the new guild location. The old location had its mark scratched off and replaced it with danger, probably due to my actions.

I continued my search until I found the pull switch. I flipped it and found myself in a dimly lit tavern. I saw that for about 2 minutes while walking around, before I felt a sharp pain in my back, as I fell over unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke, I heard a horse snort, and I felt a frigid air. When I really came to, I saw a blond man in a blue cuirass staring towards the horizon. Upon inspection, I saw my tunic had been replaced with rags I knew all too well. I was once again a prisoner. I felt a chill and tried to rub my arms, but I discovered my hands were bound. I sighed in defeat. I looked around and saw another man bound in rags, as well as a well dressed strong looking man was not only bound, but also gagged.

"Hey, You. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Same as us, and that thief over their," the blond man said, indicating the other man in rags, who proceeded to respond.

"Damn you Stormcloaks! Skyrim was fine until you came along, if it wasn't for you, I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell by now," they continued to speak and argue about sone rebellion and some man named Ulfric, who I was apparently sitting next to. Skyrim. So that's where i was. I was able to piece together that upon entering the thieves' guild, their hired muscle knocked me out, and they took me to some border trap. And now I seemed to be headed to some town to be beheaded. Great. Just Great. The blonde man then mentioned something about Helgen, I guess that's the town we are in now. I spotted them then. The thalmor elves. They were who I was stealing the armor for. They were the reason I was now destined for the chopping block. I vowed then, that if I managed to escape, I would do whatever it takes to get my revenge on those witches.

The carriage we were in stopped and we were let off the cart. The blonde man said something about lists, I didn't listen, I was already too busy plotting my escape. There seemed to be only a few guards posted on the road leading out of town, I planned on running as soon as I was called forward. Now, I wait.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm," said one of the officers in front of us, he was only lightly armored, and seemed upset at having to be here. I was too. The well dressed gagged man stepped forward.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric," said the blonde man.

"Ralof of Riverwood." the blonde man, Ralof, now walked forward too. "Lokir, of Rorikstead."

"NO I'M NOT A REBEL, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Lokir yelled. Then, he ran off, straight down the path I was going to take. Damn!

"Halt!" yelled the armored woman in front of me.

"You're not going to kill me!" Lokir exclaimed.

"ARCHERS!" as she yelled, one of the guards on the road ripped out a bow, and shot Lokir straight in the back. Well there goes my plan. Better him then me. "Anyone else feel like running?"

Nope, not anymore. "Wait, you there step forward. Who are you?" the lightly armored guard asked of me as I walked up.

"I am Cale Marrow," I responded with poison in my voice.

"You from Daggerfall Breton? What are you doing in Skyrim?" before I could tell him I was a Breton raised in Cyrodill, he turned to the left. "Captain, what should we do, he's not on the list?" I wasn't?! Sweet! I get to go free

"Forget the list, he goes to the block." or not.

"By your orders captain, I'm sorry I'll make sure your remains are returned to High Rock." the man said. I was pissed. I followed him over to the block and watched as a man courageously just took his death. I was next. And right as I was about to lose my head, the most unexpected thing ever happened. An effin' DRAGON flew on to the roof, and knocks the headsman to the ground.

This was my chance, I ran off after Ulfric into a tower and jumped through an opening made by the Dragon through a house and ran into the keep.


End file.
